


dongju's christmas wish

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Christmas Special, Fluff, M/M, dongju is five y.o., i promise it's the last christmas ff until next christmas, it's kinda comedy, not really bc i'm not good at it, seoho is dongju's father
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Seoho lleva a Dongju al centro comercial para las compras navideñas.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	dongju's christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



Todos los niños estaban exaltados por ir a conocer a Santa Claus y pedirle sus deseos navideños. Dongju no era la excepción y Seoho no podía evitar soltar un suspiro y regalarle una dulce sonrisa a su hijo, quien no paraba de hablar emocionado, mientras tomaba su pequeña mano. Era la quinta Navidad que pasarían juntos y siempre hacían el mismo ritual. Una semana antes de Nochebuena, Seoho llevaba a Dongju al centro comercial y le compraba todos los regalos que él quisiera —tal vez lo malcriaba demasiado, pero no todos los días era Navidad. Sin embargo, ese día había sido diferente. Por primera vez a Dongju le había llamado la atención el Santa Claus falso sentado a la mitad del centro comercial. 

  
—¡Papa, papa... Vamos! —exclamó Dongju con mucha emoción. 

Seoho le sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo, se lamentó porque la fila era interminable. Aun así, aunque su hijo fuera impaciente, no se quejó cuando pasaron más de treinta minutos y aún no parecía que estuvieran cerca. Por lo que Seoho no tuvo más remedio que esperar sin perder la poca paciencia que su cuerpo poseía.

El último tramo había sido el más largo, según Seoho. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era la plática que estaba teniendo con Dongju. En realidad, Seoho solo podía decirle algunas cortas frases como "¿En serio?", "Oh..." o "¡Eso es genial!" porque parecía que Dongju tenía más de una boca por lo mucho que éste hablaba. Y utilizaba palabras tan correctas que ni siquiera parecía un niño de cinco años. Seoho estaba muy orgulloso de que su hijo fuera un niño tan inteligente. 

—¿Ves, papa? Te estabas quejando por nada, ya casi es nuestro turno —le había dicho de repente. 

Y era cierto, apenas faltaban dos niños más y Dongju podría ir a sentarse sobre las piernas de Santa y decirle sus deseos. 

Seoho suspiró y asintió, dejando que Dongju continuara hablando acerca de la Navidad pasada y cómo su primo Geonhak había comido tanta comida que al día siguiente no había podido dejar de vomitar. Mientras tanto, Seoho observaba la escena recreada por los dueños del centro comercial. 

La escenografía parecía bastante real, con el trineo, los árboles y los muñecos de renos que parecían bastante caros. Y los disfraces también hacían ver la escena como si estuviera viendo a los personajes reales, incluso le causó gracia que el ayudante de Santa fuera un chico de muy baja estatura, casi parecía un niño. Pero cuando su vista se posó en aquel Santa Claus, su corazón dio un golpeteo con mucha potencia contra su pecho. Sabía que Youngjo le había dicho que lo habían contratado para ser Santa —realmente necesitaba el dinero, según él mismo—, pero Seoho había creído que era para una tienda, tal vez para repartir folletos, y absolutamente no para ser el Santa Claus del centro comercial. 

  
—¡Mira papa, es Youngjo-hyung! —casi gritó Dongju. Seoho le hizo una seña para que no lo repitiera muy fuerte ya que había niños más pequeños y podría arruinarles la ilusión.

A decir verdad, Seoho no entendía por qué Dongju nunca había creído en Santa Claus. Seoho como buen padre que era, había intentado todos los trucos posibles para que su hijo se engañara, pero Dongju teniendo tres años le había dicho:

—Sé que es papa. Santa no existe.

Desde entonces Seoho se rindió, mas siempre festejaron las navidades como una fecha súper especial en la que estaban con las personas que más querían.

—Sí, está trabajando... Tal vez no deberíamos molestarlo —respondió Seoho algo nervioso.

Seoho estaba enamorado de Youngjo, no era sorpresa para nadie que lo conociera. El único que parecía no darse cuenta era el mismísimo Youngjo, aunque aveces estaba agradecido porque no quería que se sintiera asqueado por sus sentimientos. Aun así, aunque intentara disimular, Seoho sabía que fallaba miserablemente cuando Youngjo le sonreía y sus mejillas respondían al instante tiñéndose de un rojo muy profundo, o cuando se perdía observándolo por intervalos de tiempo muy prolongados, o simplemente porque sus ojos no podían disimular tal magnitud de amor que sentía por él.

Dongju le dio una sonrisa que, por alguna razón, se veía sospechosa.

—Pero papa, quiero pedir mis deseos navideños —se quejó haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—Tú ni siquiera crees en Santa Claus —le recriminó pero Dongju no quitó el puchero de su rostro. Seoho suspiró— Bien, de acuerdo, es nuestro turno de cualquier manera.

Mientras se acercaban a donde estaba sentado Youngj- Santa Claus, éste les sonrió cálidamente, como sólo él podía hacerlo, provocando no mariposas, sino algo más como avispas asesinas dentro de su estómago. Tratando de ignorar el sentimiento y sus mejillas enrojecidas, ayudó a Dongju a sentarse sobre las piernas del amor de su vida. 

  
—¿Y bien Dongju-ah? ¿Qué te gustaría para esta Navidad? —preguntó Youngjo fingiendo que su voz era un poco más grave de lo que en realidad era. 

Dongju comenzó a decir una lista de cosas que Seoho ya le había comprado y otras que eran casi imposible de conseguir. 

—... Y quiero... —Dongju miró a Seoho, que se encontraba parado al lado de ambos, cerca de un árbol navideño y del ayudante de Santa, con una sonrisa— ¡Quiero que papa tenga un novio!

Seoho casi se atragantó con el aire, o con su propia saliva, o con lo que fuera. Simplemente sintió que estaba a punto de morir. Miró con sus ojos llenos de pánico a Youngjo, y aunque se veía sorprendido, aún no perdía la dulce sonrisa de su rostro.

—Pero no cualquier novio... —continuó Dongju— Papa está enamorado de su amigo, se llama Youngjo...

¿Cómo era que Dongju sabía tanto? ¿Y por qué actuaba como si no supiera que ese Santa Claus era Kim Youngjo? 

Seoho perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa y en su vano intento por estabilizarse sosteniéndose del árbol, lo único que logró fue caerse sobre éste, golpeando en el trayecto al pobre Ayudante de Santa y tirando gran parte de la escenografía. Seoho supo en ese momento que tenía razón al no querer estar allí. Youngjo se levantó de su asiento y lo ayudó a levantar. Seoho pudo escuchar como el otro pobre chico se levantaba solo y se quejaba:

  
—Trabajo aquí contigo y te soporto escuchándote hablar de lo mucho que amas a no sé quién, y así me pagas. Ni siquiera me ayudas a levantarme. Este trabajo es muy denigrante.

Seoho se quedó muy confundido con aquello, pero estaba muy concentrado en estar avergonzado que no le puso mucha atención.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Youngjo, revisando que no estuviera lastimado en ningún lado. Seoho pensaba cómo podía ser tan amable y no estar riendo o enojándose por haber arruinado todo. 

—E-estoy bien... Yo l-lo siento mucho —se disculpó señalando todo el desastre que había causado. 

El chico bajito ya se encontraba limpiando y levantándo todo lo que se había caído y Seoho no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado culpable. Cuando iba a moverse para ayudarlo, Youngjo lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes, Hwanwoong puede solo... Primero debo hablarte de algo importante —su tono sonaba serio y Seoho se estaba sintiendo en pánico una vez más. 

Youngjo se lo estaba llevando hacia uno de los costados donde no había personas. Seoho no se olvidó que su hijo estaba allí y estaba por protestar porque debía ir a buscarlo, pero Dongju ya estaba en los brazos del chico que ahora sabía que se llamaba Hwanwoong. Dongju lo vio, le sonrió y le dio un pulgar arriba, y Seoho se sintió confundido una vez más. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Youngjo lo miró de una forma que no supo descifrar.

—Uhm- Si quiere hablar por lo que dijo Dongju no le dé tanta importancia, es un niño y no sé de dónde saca tantas barbaridades —comenzó a hablar sin pausas, quedándose sin aire.

—Entonces, ¿no es cierto? —sus ojos estaban fijados sobre los de Seoho y se sintió expuesto. 

  
—Uhm... bueno, yo-

—Es su deseo de Navidad... —murmuró acercándose un poco más a Seoho— Y como Santa Claus, debería hacerlo realidad, ¿no lo crees?

Seoho estaba sin habla. 

—Me gustas, Seoho.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y sus ojos se sintieron algo húmedos. ¿Había escuchado bien? 

—Me gustas desde hace tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta. Así que dime... Lo que Dongju dijo, ¿es cierto?

Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tímidamente, Seoho movió su cabeza, asintiendo.

—M-me gusta, Youngjo-hyung...

Youngjo sonrió como si le hubiesen dicho que acababa de ganar la lotería, y Seoho casi lloró porque era imposible que él pudiera causar tal reacción en su hyung.

—Entonces... ¿Serías mi novio? —preguntó. Seoho pudo notar un pequeño rubor abajo de la barba falsa.

—C-claro que sí...

Y con eso, Youngjo lo abrazó y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Casi no pudo sentir sus labios por culpa de la barba falsa de Santa Claus. Youngjo se quedó pensativo.

—Creo que es mejor así... —dijo quitándose la barba y acercándose lentamente al rostro de Seoho.

Tomando su barbilla, dejó un beso dulce y suave sobre los labios del mismo. Fue corto y muy inocente, y ambos se sintieron la persona más afortunada del mundo. 

Luego de separarse y mirarse con las mejillas prendidas fuego, Seoho corrió a buscar a Dongju quién simplemente le sonrió. Lo tomó en brazos y se dio la vuelta para a ver a Youngjo, quien ya se había puesto su barba y se estaba sentando para continuar con su trabajo. Habían hecho esperar a muchos niños que ya estaban cansados, pero aunque Seoho quería sentirse culpable, cuando Youngjo lo miró cómplice y le obsequió la mejor sonrisa que tenía, no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo excepto que ahora tenía un novio. Y no sólo uno cualquiera, su novio era Kim Youngjo. 

Seoho pensó que tal vez debía comprarle más regalos a Dongju para agradecerle.

**Author's Note:**

> anteriormente publicado el día 24 de diciembre de 2019 bajo el usuario @eyesonseoho_ (yo)
> 
> espero que lo hayan disfrutado ♥  
> gracias por leer uwu


End file.
